The Cuts
by SourCreamPuff
Summary: What happens when Darren gets attack by a bear and needs help from Mr. Crepsley.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first ever fanfic. Don't hurt me x_x

* * *

Around the Cirque du Freak, we've been hearing some nasty rumors of Vampaneze being near us. Even Mr. Crepsley caught the scent of one a couple of times. Mr. Tall informed Mr. Crepsley to see what's been going and to see if we could rid of this problem.

Tonight, Mr. Crepsley said we were going to hunting for the Vampaneze. Well, not exactly hunting. Just to see what they are doing so near us.

"So, tonight, we head off for this part of the side of the country." Mr. Crepsley said pointing at the map.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Try to keep up, old man."

"Why, you ungrateful little brat."

We set off on our hunt. We flit for a while, pausing a couple of times for Mr. Crepsley to rest. Then we camped at a small cave.

"Okay, that's enough for today. I can see the sun rising. We can rest here for the time being."  
"Hmm, okay. I'll go fill my canteen with water. I'm kinda thirsty."

I started walking toward the river nearby. I sighed as I bent over. What an annoying trip this has been.

"Dum dee dum. Wha-! Holy shi-"

I got cut off by the bear jumping on me. Damnit it must one of those crazy ones again who drank the Vampaneze blood. Shit, I'm unprepared. I got no weapons. I lunged against the bear giving my best shot. I blank out.

"Darren? Darren!"

I hear Mr. Crepelsy shouting my name.  
I awake finding myself on the hard stoney floor of the cave.  
"Mr. Crepsley. Wha-what happened?"  
I fumble with my words, still confused.

"You got knocked out by the bear. And goodness, he did quite a number on you. Luckily, I heard you in time to come save you. "

"O-oh. Thanks."

"Darren, I told you to be more alert when you go out by yourself."

"I'm sorry. M-mr. Crepsley." I fumbled with my words, feeling like an idiot for not being more careful looking out for myself.

"That's okay. But look at all your deep cuts and bruises. Hmm. We have no bandages or any first aid equipment to help."  
He looks at me, giving an concerned look.  
"Yeah, it hurts. Too bad I'm not full vampire so I can't lick my wounds to heal them. "I remarked.

He looks at me up and down.  
"Well, yes. We wouldn't want you to get infected with the cuts, now would we?"

"No, I guess not. But we could always flit back to the cirque for help."

"No!" Mr. Crepsley shouted. "We don't have time for that. We close to finding the Vampaneze. I'm not going to lose sight of him."

My chance?  
"Well, you could, maybe...Uh y'know." I looked at his lips then at myself.

He blushed. How cute.

"I-I guess that's possible."

I inch over. I stuck out my hand.  
"Here."

Mr. Crepsley leans over to lick my wound on my palm. I shudder. What an odd sensation.  
He starts lapping up my arms. The licking sensation goes straight down to my pants.


	2. Chapter 2

_Yeah I don't know. Please don't hurt me again xD_

* * *

"Thanks. Mr. Crepsley. That helped all of my wounds!" I exclaimed.

"Anytime."

"I-uh-oh okay," I blush when he says that. "Let's get back to hunting."

_Anytime, huh? That would be nice… anytime I want… OW! _

"OW!" I yelled out loud this time.

"Darren! Goodness, pay attention to where you're going." Mr. Crepsley exclaimed. "At this rate, you'll get caught by a vampaneze."

"Aw, I wouldn't be too worried, Mr. Crepsley." I reply nonchalantly. "You'd save me!" I grinned.

_Whack! _"Ouch!"

"Humfp. Do not be too sure about that, Darren." Mr. Crepsley retorted.

We flit through the forest trailing the Vampaneze scent. Gosh, I never noticed how nice Mr. Crepsley looked from behind. I mean, look at the way his crimson red coat nicely frames his well-built bod-whatNoWhatamItalking.

"Hurry along, Darren. Stop lagging behind!" Mr. Crepsley snapped.

"O-oh. Ah. Sorry." I yelled back. _Gah, must stop thinking. Thinking is bad. Thinking is wrong. It leads to bad thoughts. Go away thoughts! Be gone!_

~~~Later~~~

"Darren! Thanks to you lagging behind so many times, the scent got farther and farther away!" Mr. Crepsley scolded.

I looked down. "S-sorry. Mr. Crepsely. I didn't mean to."

Mr. Crepsley sighed. "I know that. Let's go rest for the night back at the cave… I can see it's almost dawn."

"Alright," I agree.

We flit back towards the cave.

~~~Back at the Cave~~

"Darren, you go hunt for the food," Mr. Crepsley ordered. "While I prepare the fire."

I nod and head out the cave. I think back to when Mr. Crepsley said anytime when I said thank you to him. Anytime, huh? What if I…?

I head back to the cave barely any strength in my legs. I groan as I make my way back in.

"Darren!" Mr. Crepsley exclaimed. "What on earth happened to you? I didn't even hear any shouts or noise from outside!"

"I-I got a-attacked." I stuttered with my words. I dropped the fish and food I found on the floor. Mr. Crepsley runs over to help wobble over to my seat.

"By what? I don't even sense anything."

"Um-uh... these creatures… they attacked so fast… I couldn't even…" I mumbled.

"Darren. Speak up otherwise I would not be able to help you."

"Outside… There was a…"

"What? Darren. Tell me." Mr. Crepsley replied annoyed. "I swear it is almost you are hurting yourself on purpose so that I could lick-er I mean help you."

"…What if I am?"


End file.
